Spy and Seek
by Flurryfox
Summary: GG5: Cammie's back, bringing secrets and she's pretty sure she just screwed her whole family over when she discovers all the complicated relationships between her mother, aunt, teacher and brings a new face back in the picture. Full summary inside. R&R!
1. Prologue

**Gallagher Girls 5: Spy and Seek  
**  
Cammie has snuck out one last time to find answers. She's back, bringing secrets and she's pretty sure she just screwed her whole family over when she discovers all the complicated relationships between her mother, aunt, teacher and brings a new face back into the picture. And what about her friends and her own relationships?

**Prologue**

It was dark. At least the night of my last sneak out was. I had to visit one last person. The man who Aunt Abby kissed last semester for 87 seconds. The man who I saw Mom interlock fingers with and sleep by his side. The man who was one of the best CIA spies ever, my Covert Operations teacher and the one who had "died" a month ago in the explosion of Blackthorne Institute for Boys. Joe Solomon.

He was still incredibly hot despite being beaten into unconsciousness.

I pushed the door to the infirmary open, so quietly that only a Gallagher Girl would have been able to detect the soft swish. I stepped into the room, delicately and approached the still man in his bed.

I watched his face, now less bruised and bandaged, and whispered in Swahili, "Joseph Solomon. You are in one hell of a situation." I sat down on the stool by his bedside and opened the fourth CoveOps journal. I scribbled away furiously, promising to have answers when I got back and to leave that journal as a note to everyone.

I gazed at my favorite teacher, my Dad's best friend and apparent love interest to both Mom and Aunt Abby. I continued in German, "Aunt Abby clearly loves you despite her protests. Mom loves you and would heal you with her bare hands if she could…and I swear Dad is still out there somewhere." I switched to Farsi and continued to whisper, "Someone is going to get hurt. And I know it will be either Mom or Aunt Abby. When that happens, you know that I won't be able to watch one of their hearts be obliterated."

I leaned close to his ear. My light golden brown hair fell over my shoulder, creating a shield between Solomon and me and the world outside. I ended my monologue in English. "Please, don't hurt any of them."

The sleeping man shifted and hoarsely replied, "I know, Ms. Morgan."

I jumped back. "Mr. Solomon…you're awake…"

"Very observant," he said dryly. "Please refrain from leaning over me like such. It makes me feel like all three ladies of the Cameron family are after me. Why are you here?"

I narrowed my eyes at his joke. "Not funny. Let's just say I'm trying to keep at my family's hearts intact." I looked down. "You know Aunt Abby kissed you. You don't know that Mom was here. They were both here, waiting for your return and not knowing of the other. I don't  
want them to get hurt."

Mr. Solomon sighed and murmured, "Cammie, you ought not get involved with this. It is too complex, it's not your relationship and there won't be a happy ending for at least one of us."

I looked directly at him now, "If I have to watch Mom or Abby be heartbroken, it is definitely my business."

"You're just as stubborn as Matthew, Cameron."

"I know. When I'm gone, look after them."

Mr. Solomon inhaled sharply. "You CANNOT run away now, Cameron."

I didn't answer. After all, I'm not running away. I'm running _towards_. I heard the swish of the infirmary door, but I paid no heed. "Just don't hurt them badly…please."

"Hey kiddo."

My mother. But I didn't turn around.

Another voice. "Rachel? Squirt? What are you all doing?" Aunt Abby.

Absolutely brilliant. They're both here for once…and Mr. Solomon's awake.

I sighed. I could feel the tears burn at my eyes. I whispered, "Goodbye, Mr. Solomon…and good luck."

I got up and faced the two women slowly. I don't remember how long. It couldn't have been more than half a minute, but I walked towards the door silently and it took all of eternity. As I passed my mother and aunt, I closed my eyes and walked on. I felt my straight hair blow back gently. The tears dropped, but the first one didn't even hit my cheek. I just knew it fell Aunt Abby's hand. I breathed the words softly, "He's awake now."

Mom said, "What?"

"Wait, squirt. Where are you go—?" I sensed Aunt Abby lift her hand to her face. I knew she identified the water droplet as a tear.

Mom interrupted, "Cammie, where—? Abby, what's wrong?"

"She's crying." Aunt Abby said numbly. It was like a fire ignited in her. Her anger sent a wave of heat in my direction, but I left the vicinity before I heard any more.

~ Spy and Seek ~

Agent Abigail Cameron saw a flash of pain pass over her niece's face as she shut her eyes and left, quietly informing Abby and Rachel that Solomon had regained consciousness. Cammie tied her hair up in a ponytail as she left. She was dressed to…well, run away in her black turtleneck tank and black form-fitting pants. She was moving with so much determination, as is she knew exactly what was going to happen in the future.

Abby hear her sister say, "What?" and she called, "Wait squirt. Where are you go—?" Abby felt a warm spot hit her right hand. She raised her hand to her face and smelled the salt.

Rachel glanced at her sister, "Abby, what's wrong?"

Abby's green eyes blazed as she stated dazedly, "She's crying."

"_What?_" Rachel immediately said.

"She's_ crying_," repeated Abby. Abby whirled around at the man lying on the bed and demanded, "_What_ did you say to her, Solomon?"

"Nothing that would cause her tears." Joe Solomon winced as he propped himself up. He looked at the two women and said, "She's worried about you two…me…and she's leaving."

"She's _what_?" hissed Rachel. "_Why?_"

"I don't know. I don't know," Solomon said as he shook his head.

~ Spy and Seek ~

I, Cameron Ann Morgan, also known as "Chameleon", was officially ready to leave. I had my light pack and old CoveOps journal in hand. As I passed Gilly's sword, I dropped my journal there. It would explain my leaving. My need for answers…and for them not to look for me.

I turned away and slipped into the shadows, murmuring a farewell to my family, friends, sisters and Zach who had stayed at Gallagher's for the remainder of the summer.

I still remember the words. "When I come back, I'll have answers."

This first entry to my fifth CoveOps journal (if I make it back safely) will be like a prologue or something. During my sneak out, I won't write. When I'm back, I'll write up the stuff that happens. I have a feeling I'm going to be very busy for the whole summer.

~ Spy and Seek ~

To be Continued

**Author's Note:** So sorry to my Rivalry readers. I just had a stroke of inspiration for this Gallagher Girls fic and I had to write it down. I'll update soon for me other story. So peoples, what do you think? It's just the beginning, but I hope it turns out well. _Review your thoughts and make suggestions!_

**~Flurryfox**


	2. Code Red

**Gallagher Girls 5: Spy and Seek  
**_Don't own anything but the story! (Forgot disclaimer last time!)_

**Chapter One: Code Red**

Okay, I lied. I'm writing again, but I'm not home yet. (I'm on my way of course. Found answers, my father…and a limo.)

"I cannot believe you!" I shrieked. "You disappear for I-don't-remember-how-many years and you expect me to greet you with _Daddy_?"

"Chameleon…darling…when you're a deep undercover agent for the CIA sent to infiltrate the Circle and either take it down or take it over, you lose track of some things." Yup, that is Daddy...MIA CIA agent…now not so MIA.

I found him. I found answers and I kinda went AWOL on Gallagher Academy when I ran to seek answers. Anyway, about six weeks into my…vacation…I tracked down the head Circle base and infiltrated the place. I eventually got caught of course, but Mrs. Goode (the woman who attacked Macey and me at D.C. and Zach's mother) tried to get my memory jogging. Didn't work. So she turned me over to her head, who sent me to his head…and so on, until I ended up in the office of THE leader of the Circle.

It turns out that the Circle was only after me because Daddy wanted to meet me. And apparently, when a huge organization like the Circle works in small cells that don't know each other, the message gets screwed up along the way.

"So basically, the Circle of Cavan was Cavan's group of supporters and friends. Their goal was to assassinate Lincoln and put down his anti-slavery views." Daddy kept explaining how the Circle ended up after me and how he poofed.

"The Circle, as you know, works in small cells. I was sent by CIA to find the plans and end them. I discovered the Circle's…lack of plans, but I couldn't just leave them alone. So I took over the organization…to keep it under my control. I wanted to see you, so I sent out the order. Along the way, the message was twisted into 'the Circle needs Matthew Morgan's daughter to execute a top secret evil plan.' Agent Goode got the message. She was always a little annoyed that she wasn't leader of the Circle. She sought to overthrow me by using you to locate me. She thought I might have told you where I was even though you would have never known. But no matter now. Agent Goode knows what is going on. She is also deep-undercover CIA. We were on the mission together. Our records were expunged and the Director faked our deaths. But jealousy messed us up…so here we are."

Daddy was done with explaining, but I wasn't done asking.

"So the Circle has no meaning anymore?" I asked.

"None at all. They just think they are joining a gang or something. The Circle is no longer a threat."

I sighed. "You think you could've told Mom or something? We would have loved to hear from you!"

"Before I became leader, if I was caught, I wouldn't want to know anything about my family. They would have tortured me for secrets. It was the only way to keep you and Rachel safe." Daddy said. "But once on top, I planned to either dissolve the Circle or at least make it less…intimidating."

I leaned back in my seat. "I still can't believe you are the leader of the Circle of Cavan."

"Really, if you must know, neither can I."

I rose from my seat in the Circle's head office. "Well, Daddy, you are going to visit us now." I was silent for a moment. "When you see Gallagher…you'll see some changes that might hurt…don't expect things to be the same."

~ Spy and Seek ~

So here we were, sitting in a limo that the Circle just _happened_ to have on hand. (More like stolen from CIA, but I didn't tell that to Daddy of course…not to his face anyway.)

The road trip was uneventful…to a certain point. It was quiet. Dad sat next to me, typing away on his laptop. I just sat and stared out the window. Who wouldn't after what I witnessed about two months ago with Solomon and Mom and Aunt Abby?

God, I know Solomon would have made a choice by now. I know someone got hurt, and I had a feeling that Daddy was about to too.

The limo pulled up to the front gates of Gallagher. There were several other limos too, and at that moment, I remembered today must be either moving day or the start of the semester.

"Oh_ shit._" I swore quietly.

Daddy looked at me. "What was that, Chameleon?"

"Nothing. I had been hoping our family reunion would have an audience, but apparently, we have one."

Did I mention Daddy was the one who always called me Chameleon? He was never one to call me kiddo or squirt or Cameron for that matter. I guess life as a CIA agent for like nine years would make anyone go by codenames. But then again, Daddy called me Chameleon ever since I got lost during a trip to Britain and Mom and Daddy didn't find me until I found them.

"Well, Chameleon, I'm sure your mother's office will suffice."

I stared at him. "Let's just say some old friends will be present too."

Mr. Solomon obviously was still there. And if Solomon was still there I knew Aunt Abby would be at Gallagher too even if Mr. Solomon broke her heart. I just felt it.

My thoughts were interrupted when a mechanical voice demanded, "Identify please."

Dad barely looked up from his laptop when he just said, "Matthew Morgan, CIA agent."

I repeated myself like last semester, "Cameron Ann Morgan, Gallagher girl."

"Welcome back." The mechanical voice said. The gates slid open and the limo continued along the mile long driveway of the mansion.

Unfortunately, when the limo reached the second pair of gates to Gallagher, the retinal scan didn't recognize Daddy because he was technically dead. And that is how Daddy and I ended up entering Gallagher with a Code Red alert. How lovely.

"_CODE RED! CODE RED! CODE RED!_" The alarm blared on. The mansion seemed to be alive with motion, though it moved not the slightest.

I threw open the limo door, hopped out and dragged Dad out as well. "Come on!" I shouted at him. "Front door will be locked soon."

Dad just laughed. "You have no idea how amusing this is for me. Last time I visited, I believe I set off the Code Red alarm as well. Not quite sure why that time."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Well, don't we have a lot to catch up on? It might help if we weren't being hunted by the guard dogs!" I lunged at the front doors, narrowly missing the gate that came slamming down. I wore when I realized I was trapped between the locked front doors and the iron-wrought gates with about two feet of room.

"Daddy! Do me a favor and get Mom out here!" I yelled.

Dad chuckled and patted my shoulder between the bars. "On it, Miss Chameleon." He mock-bowed and disappeared.

Once he was gone, I located the hidden compartment of the stone arch of the front doors and swiped my student I.D. The intercom activated. "Mom? I'm kinda in a predicament here. Can you lift the front door gate so I can explain the summer events?"

There was no reply. I might have imagines it, but I swear I heard someone kissing someone via intercom. But I didn't bother caring. In a flash, I saw Dad sprinting towards me.

"Sorry Chameleon, I'm going to break you out. Your school seems to be completely unprepared for once." Dad pressed his hand against another stone slab. It glowed as it recognized his handprint.

"Deactivated," a mechanical voice said.

With that, the gate rose again. I just stared at Dad. "What did you do?"

"Made the system recognize me. I believe this is a older, not updated version of security…" Dad pushed the front door open.

I shook my head, "I can't believe Gallagher's security is so messed up."

~ Spy and Seek ~

I led Dad to Mom's office. "Well, say hello to your wife, Daddy."

I rapped sharply on the wooden doors. Muted giggles and whispers were replaced with a gasp, some colorful language and a realization that Code Red had occurred at all.

I glanced at my dad. "I swear she's not this confused most the time."

Dad snorted. "No believe me, she was when I was around."

"Well, you aren't now." I raised my right leg and kicked the door open.

Dad cocked an eyebrow. "I doubt that was nesassary, darling. You're mother won't appreciate you breaking into her office."

I hadn't looked inside yet when I turned to fully face my father. I placed my hands on my hips and met his eyes. "Really, I think breaking in is much better than planting bugs…which kinda already happened sophomore year."

Dad just shook his head amusedly and gestured for me to enter, which I did. Unfortunately, as I turned the corner to where mom's desk was a lovely shocking scene. Note the sarcasm.

"Cameron?" Mr. Solomon…

"Cammie? You're back! Alive…" Mom…

I raised my hand to cover my eyes and growled, "Someone is hurt. And that someone is Aunt Abby. And I just brought back an old face…and I find my mother making out with my teacher and Dad's best friend…" I swayed slightly on my feet and said faintly, "I think I just screwed my whole family over."

I would have fallen over too if Dad didn't rest his hand on my shoulder.

"I think you should go rest, Chameleon. Run along now. I'm sure I can handle some old faces." Dad gently pushed me towards the exit. "Go on."

He turned to face Mom and Mr. Solomon. "Rachel…Joe…"

I would have been totally double-o and stayed to listen, but my parent's and Mr. Solomon's conversation was drowned by a torrent of noise as I stumbled out of the office, looking ready to puke.

"Oh my gosh!" screamed a high-pitched voice. I spun on my toes to come face to face with Elizabeth Sutton. Running behind her was Bex and Macey.

"It's Cammie!" Liz.

"What? Cameron?" Macey…

And then Bex. "Cameron Ann Morgan, I am going to kill you!"

"Guys!" I hugged them. What could I do? They're my best friends that I left to go on a life-threatening mission.

~ Spy and Seek ~

To be Continued

**AN: I updated! I had more inspiration…and none for my other story…oh well. Did you guys like this chappie? I personally liked certain areas, but my explanations are a little jumbled, so tell me if they are too confusing so I can fix it somehow. Review your thoughts!**

**~Flurryfox**


	3. Decision

**Gallagher Girls 5: Spy and Seek  
**_Don't own anything but the story! (Forgot disclaimer last time!)_

**Chapter Two: Decision**

So the situation was like this:

Liz and Macey holding blazing-eyed Bex back from mauling me, fair-haired Liz looking thoroughly relieved and Macey giving me her piercing icy blue-eyed stare and saying, "Cammie, you will tell us what the hell you did over the summer."

I just held up my hands innocently. "No can do. This is one CoveOp that is not meant to be shared ever."

But Macey, being the perceptive person she is, saw the slightest dilation of my pupils. "Liar."

So I ended up compromised. "Tell you later. But now, I must figure out what's going on _really_ before I tell you. Daddy's conversation won't last forever you know."

Bex stopped struggling momentarily and whispered, "He's okay? Alive and …well, not gone?"

I looked directly at her and nodded. "He's completely infiltrated the Circle and has assumed the position of its head." I pursed my lips and added, "Or so he says. The story is too sketchy to be true, and I'm not about to let more lies come along."

Bex nodded, but Liz asked quietly, "If you can't even trust your own father, Cammie, why'd you let him into Gallagher?"

Macey crossed her arms and leaned against the archway where we stood. Her once-dyed black hair returning to its naturally super-dark brown colored hair fell over her shoulder as she tipped her head to one side. "She has a point, Cammie. Your dad could pose a threat to Gallagher security."

"Then I'm a fool." I said hollowly. I flicked my sleek plain brown hair (which apparently has highlights that shine strawberry-gold when hit with the proper lighting) over my shoulder and said,"But something tells me he's still on our side, even if he's feeding me lies. By the way, where's Aunt Abby? She should know about this."

Macey pointed down the corridor. "Same place as where she stayed when she was here with me. She's decided to stay and assist in Covert Operations now apparently. Probably getting the girls acquainted with honey-potting guys. I heard your mom no longer did her special lectures for the seniors."

"Oh." I said. Yet on the inside, I wondered, _since when did Mom teach honey-potting?_ I twirled on my toes and waved to the girls. "See you in a bit! Record the conversation for me please? I need to talk to Abby!"

They waved back. Macey mouthed a "_you're not off the hook yet!"_ And Bex narrowed her eyes dangerously to emphasize the point. I smiled faintly and ran off.

As I approached my aunt's room's closed door, I pulled the hair tie from my hair and let it tumble down in one glossy wave. I thought it'd be better if Aunt Abby saw me like what I used to look like. Who knew long hair was even _more_ of a hassle than it already is as a Gallagher girl? Once I reached Abby's room, I rapped sharply on the mahogany door with my knuckles. I heard Aunt Abby's clear bright voice call, "Come in!"

With no further ado, I turned the elegantly wrought door handle and stepped lightly into the room. "Hi." It was the same way I had greeted her the last time she waltzed back into my life last school year.

Aunt Abby was as beautiful as ever. Her wavy dark chocolate colored hair was even longer than last time. Her eyelashes were just as long and dark as before. Abby's skin was as radiant as ever and she was still slim and athletic. I guess I hadn't seen her for only three months max, but three months of being passed around different Circle units and finally reaching Daddy makes me feel aged, if not old.

She looked up. Aunt Abby's gorgeous green eyes widened. She may have been radiant before she saw me, but after, she may as well have been a walking sparkler. "Cammie!" she cried and knocked her chair over as she flashed to my side to hug me tightly. As I slipped my arms around her to return her warm embrace, I felt Aunt Abby gently press her face against my hair. I felt her warm breath on my ear and heard her hiss menacingly, "Cameron Ann Morgan, if you ever _dare_ or even _think_ about disappearing again like you did this time, I will personally hunt you down and knock you out with a jump rope like I taught you years ago."

I fake-gasped and feigned hurt. "You didn't personally come look for me this time? I'm very hurt, Aunt Abby!"

She let go of me and narrowed her emerald eyes and said, "Like hell I'd sit back and watch my niece run off! Where were you?"

I smiled. "I'm honored and you'll find out later during my amazing recount with Mom later on in life. How are things with Solomon?" I hinted. Actually, I didn't know if Mr. Solomon was still messing with Mom and Aunt Abby. I mean, sure, he was kissing Mom when Dad and I walked in, but Solomon's a spy and spies don't always go with the civilian way of not cheating on people except for a mission. I know I should tell her about Dad now, but hey, once she hears, she won't tell me a thing about Mr. Solomon.

Aunt Abby cocked her hip and smirked as I sat down on her bed and kicked off my heeled ankle boots. (They were stilettos and hurt like hell. I really don't know why Dad thought I'd like them…)

"Why does it matter?" she said with an arched eyebrow. "You just returned from some wild covert operation wearing heels, stilettos for that matter, and some chic outfit and broke into Gallagher Academy in a Code Red."

I matched her smirk with a cheeky smile of my own and said, "Tell me and I'll tell you."

"Ah, comprising now, are you now, Ms. Morgan?"

"Why, yes, yes I am, Ms. Cameron!" I shot back. Gosh, that sounds really weird because Cameron was my first name and Aunt Abby's last.

Abby picked up her knocked over chair and said, "Things are going strong. I don't think Joe has really chosen between Rachael and me. I just hope he's not leading her on."

I smile turned sour. "Let's hope he chooses you then. Allow me to enlighten you on a little fact behind my so-called covert operation." Once again, I met her eyes directly. "Dad's back. He is alive and well and apparently has taken over the Circle."

She frowned. "Squirt, did you hit your head?"

"No! He's here, Abby! And he's alive and—"

A deep voice interrupted. "Chameleon, I thought you felt sick."

"I still do!" I snapped at my father.

His tall figure was followed by my mother's curvier figure and Mr. Solomon.

"Cammie!" Mom rushed to hug me like Aunt Abby did. I hugged her back, almost hesitantly. I didn't know how angry she was or how worried she was. "Cammie…" she repeated. "I cannot believe you! You leave your Covert Operations notebook as a letter that you running away?"

But Mom's rant was cut short with a loud slap. I jerked away to see what happened.

It was Aunt Abby. She had risen from her seat, strode forward and slapped Dad right across the face. (I know! Actual slappage.) She screamed, "Matthew Morgan! I cannot believe you left for four years with absolutely no contact and completely disappeared from the grid so that even the CIA couldn't contact you! Have you seen the state of Rachael and Cammie? They cried their eyes out once a year on your birthday!" She hit him again. "And you just waltz back into their lives and—"

"Abby!" Mom said, shocked at her reaction. "He can't help disappearing to go completely undercover and taking over the Circle."

Aunt Abby ignored Mom and continued yelling, "And what about Joe, Matt? He's your best friend!" She raised her hand to hit Dad again.

"Stop it, Abby," Solomon intervened firmly.

Aunt Abby fixed him with her blazing emerald eyes. "Oh, and you're alright with this? Like I haven't seen you some nights when you thought of him!"

That struck me as odd. I mean, the one time I saw Mr. Solomon at night was that time after Abby got shot. His shoulders had been shaking, as if he were crying. Then it hit me. Joe Solomon _was_ crying that time.

Solomon stepped towards Abby and pinned her again the opposite wall. He gently lowered her still-raised hand. "And he's back now. Calm down." With that, he placed a kiss on Aunt Abby's lips and slowly released her from his steady grip. She slipped down the wall a little before she caught herself.

I glanced at Mom. (She _had_ been kissing Solomon just a little less than an hour ago when Dad and I broke into Gallagher Academy.) Mom was simply leaning against the doorway, an almost sad smile playing on her lips. A strand of lighter-than-Abby's-dark-chocolate-so-that would-be-like-milk-chocolate-colored hair fell across her flawless face. Mom crossed her arms and said softly, "You'll take care of her, won't you?"

Apparently those words had been directed at Mr. Solomon, who answered, "Always have, always will," as he brushed Abby's dark hair from her face.

Mom just smiled and tucked her own hair behind her ear. Dad took her hand and gave it a quick squeeze. He then went over to Abby and hugged her. Dad whispered, "I missed you too, Abby." He gave her a light kiss on the cheek. I saw Abby slip he arms around Dad and tighten her grip on him.

I couldn't help but let a small smile slip onto my own lips. It had been way too long since I'd seen Mom and Abby truly happy, not just a façade to hide the truth from me. The whole situation seemed almost clichéd to me. I guess I have to check those cameras Bex and Macey planted in Mom's office to see just how the discussion went. Solomon must have told Mom that he'd pick Abby in the end somehow, or else Mom would look a little more shocked than sad and delighted at the same time.

I picked up my heels and slipped them back on as I said awkwardly, "Well, if there's nothing else, I'm going to go change into something more comfortable." I straightened my black pencil skirt, smoothed out my sheer black tights and undid the buttons on my white trench coat.

As I rose and walked out the door, I heard Mom's faint "You still will have to tell us what happened Cameron." It was followed by Dad's "let the kid change at least."

I just laughed and walk to my suite. The soft clicks from my heels echoed delicately in the hall. When I reached my room, Liz reached out a pulled me in quickly.

Liz squealed excitedly, "You won't believe what happened in Headmistress Morgan's office!"

I mirrored her excitement (though slightly toned down) and said, "You won't believe what just happened in Aunt Abby's room!"

Bex arched an eyebrow. "Really? And what would that be?"

I was just about to answer when the bathroom door opened and Macey stepped out in all her glory and asked incredulously, "Are you wearing _heels_?"

I glanced down at my attire and replied, "Er, yes? Daddy gave them to me."

Macey widened her smile, "Three inches. You grew!"

I rolled my eyes. "What's the report Liz?"

"Hey! You can't just not tell us what happened in Abby's room!" interrupted Bex.

I smiled, "Let me hear what happened first. What just happened will make more sense after."

Bex nodded amiably and leaned back on her bed. Liz hit the play button on her computer. I saw Dad enter and Mom touch his hand. She hugged him tightly. Solomon spoke to Dad and then to Mom. She looked a little sad. I guess that was when Solomon broke it to her that he would choose Aunt Abby. Dad arched an eyebrow and Mom blushed. _Since when did Mom blush?_

After that, I sat back on my own bed with a grin and recounted my own story to the girls.

~ Spy and Seek ~

In the end, Macey was smirking in satisfaction. Bex lost ten bucks to Macey (bet on Solomon's relationship apparently) and Liz was cooing over their cuteness.

I rose and said, "And yeah, that was what happened. I'm going to go change. After, you guys may as well come to Mom's office. I, quote, _have to tell them what happened_. And since I'm going to tell you guys anyway, you should come so I don't have to repeat myself twice."

I shrugged off my white trench coat, kicked off my heels again and went into my closet. After dressing in a cream-colored baby doll top and a comfy pair of pants, I pulled on another pair of heeled boots (though not stiletto). Funny how running around the Circle's base in the stiletto boots Dad gave me can make wearing flats seem so unnatural.

When I got out, I said, "It's time, ladies."

Only Bex laughed at my failed imitation of Mr. Solomon. Well, let my wild adventures be heard now. Maybe something good will come out of it.

~ Spy and Seek ~

To be Continued

**AN: **It's been like a month since I updated. (Runs away from flying objects.) But I made this chapter with lots of love! Don't hurt me and review your thoughts! Thank you ladies and gentlemen!

**~Flurryfox**


	4. Collapse

**Gallagher Girls 5: Spy and Seek  
**_Don't own anything but the story! (Forgot disclaimer last time!)_

**Chapter Three: Collapse**

I sat down on the leather couch in Mom's office and crossed my ankles. Macey and Liz followed suit on wither side of me and Bex sat on the arm of the couch. I watched warily as Mom sat in her leather office chair and Mr. Solomon leaned on her desk with Aunt Abby at her side. Dad stood behind Mom's chair. They all looked between my father and me. Dad exchanged a slightly uneasy glance with me.

"Will you stop looking at me like you're about to throttle me?" I hissed at Bex.

My dark friend crossed her arms. "I'm clearly not the only one. The only difference is that I might follow through with it…"

"Actually, I think I might too," interrupted Macey.

"Are you sure you're capable of that?" I snapped at her.

She smirked and replied, "Yeah, I'm sure."

Liz placed her hand firmly on my upper arm. "Stop provoking each other. We're here to hear and discuss Cammie's so-called adventure."

I flinched at her touch. My hand involuntarily jerked towards my left arm. Liz looked at me worriedly. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," I muttered.

Dad looked at me with a flicker of concern. I looked away. "Well, since everyone's here, allow me to tell you my epic story."

_The door swung closed as I left the hospital ward. The voices of Abby and Mom faded to an incoherent murmur. I melted into the darkness and did what I did best: blend in. My firs stop was intentionally get caught to gain access to the Circle's base. Risky, but since I had no other choice, I went with it. Ms. Goode caught me._

_She wanted something from my memory. Something that related to my father, but I was unsure of what it was. I think she had wanted to torture me, but something stopped her every time. I never found out what it was. She tried inducing a coma and just talk it out of me. Yet I knew nothing that could help her. She was unexpectedly kind to me. She fed me edible food and provided a mattress for me to sleep on. She only hit me once and hurt me once more._

_That time, she had lost her temper during interrogation. The last words I said had been, "Daddy loves my Mom and he'd do anything to keep her safe. He'd do anything to save anyone that was important." Something in her broke and she hit me. It hurt, but I saw her eyes. The held more pain than the pain I felt. She came at me again. This time, with a knife, she slashed at me. The blade left a long cut on my left upper arm. Yet again, her eyes were bright with an unknown pain that was greater than mine. Almost like she lost something she loved even more dearly than her son._

_When she saw what she did, she backed up in slight horror and swept out of the room. The next day, I was taken away to another unknown base. In a series of three weeks, I was shipped all over the place. Eventually, I ended up at the headquarters where Daddy was. The Circle members all treated me well. Roughly perhaps, but well nonetheless._

_Daddy found me. I didn't trust him. It took him half a month to gain any trust. But it was him. He bought me clothes and shoes and anything a teenage girl would love. But I'm not normal. I didn't care too much about the items, but it made him happy when I wore them. So I did._

_Daddy told me that the Circle had no purpose anymore. He said he took them down when he stripped them of purpose. I believed him then. But now, I'm not so sure._

_Summer came to an end. It became time for my return. The Circle base, believe it or not, was almost like home. The people there, who may be thugs, had decent intentions. They weren't evil._

"So tell me, Daddy," I whispered at the end of my narrative. "What did you do to Ms. Cassandra Goode and why are you really here?" I reached up to stroke my upper arm where a pale scar was. "And don't lie about it. If I can't catch your lie, your best friends will, if not your wife."

Dad sighed. "I was put on a mission with Mr. Goode. He was killed before me and Cassandra blames me for his death. So do I. Your last words to her triggered her reaction when she believed that I did not save Mr. Goode because he was not important enough. She was once a close friend. I do not know about now."

I saw Mom's knuckles turn white. I'm not sure whether it was her reaction to me getting hurt or the mention of someone who I think was close to her. Abby was alarmed that I was hurt. She seemed relieved about something. Mr. Solomon just watched Dad with a steady gaze.

My thoughts were coming short. There was wave of nausea and my vision grew blurry for short periods of time.

"Cammie?" Macey waved her manicured hand in my face. "Cammie! You're not listening."

Bex tilted her head to her side. "She looks like she's going through withdrawal or something. Cammie, can you hear me?"

I closed my eyes for a moment.

~ Spy and Seek ~

"Cammie? Honey, are you awake?" asked my mom gently as she stroked my hair.

I shifted heavily under the covers that had magically appeared when I closed my eyes.

"You fainted, squirt," Aunt Abby answered my tacit question. "You have a minor fever. Matt thinks it's from stress. Joe thinks you've been poisoned."

At that, I cracked a small smile. "Joe? On first name basis already?" I slumped back down. "Wait, you're together already…gosh, my head is fuzzy."

"You got that right," a deep voice said. Mr. Solomon was still sitting on the edge of Mom's desk. That meant I was lying on the couch.

I struggled to push myself upright again and suddenly swore under my breath. "Food. Duh! I haven't eaten since last night."

"You haven't eaten since last night?" Mom repeated, shocked. She rounded on Dad and demanded, "How can she have not eaten since yesterday?"

Dad held his hands up, "I offered food! She just didn't eat it this morning."

"What about lunch?" Abby interjected. "What kind of father, even a missing one, doesn't feed his daughter?"

"She didn't eat it!" Dad retorted. "It's not my fault!"

Abby looked ready to hit him again. Mom looked hurt.

"Will you all shut up already?" I snapped as I shoved myself to my feet. The covers were nudged aside in a rumpled heap. "It's not Dad's fault that I didn't eat!"

Mr. Solomon looked uneasy. "Perhaps, Cameron should get something to eat first."

I glanced at Mom. She just nodded and I left her office. Once I grabbed some beef jerkey from the kitchen, I slipped into a secret passageway and slid to the ground with tears prickling my eyes.

It was strange. Nothing that happened should be enough to make me cry. Must be them hormones. Curse them.

From my place in the passageway, I heard the low voices of my parents, Aunt and teacher. I even caught a sliver of what they were doing.

"I swear I didn't do anything!' Dad muttered as he scratched his head.

Mr. Solomon just rolled his eyes, "Woman these days." He earned himself a smack from Abby.

Mom glanced at her calendar and pushed her dark hair over her shoulder. "It's just near that time of the month."

"Why do you even know that, Rach?" Dad asked. "I don't, even if I were by her side all the time."

"That's because you're her father, Matt. Not her mother." Mom touched Dad's face gently. "It's going to take time for her to really get used to having you around. All of us need to."

Dad sighed and kissed her forehead. "I know."

I heard the whisper of the office door as it swung open. A cool, feminine voice said mischievously, "Whoops. Am I interrupting something, Matt? Rachel? Solomon? Long time no see, Abby."

I could almost hear that woman's silent amused laughter. Who was she?

~ Spy and Seek ~

To be Continued

**AN: Don't kill me! I was busy writing my one-shots and lost ideas for this chappie. By the way, my loyal readers, does anyone have any objections to me introducing an OC to this story? Review your thoughts! Love you all~**

**~Flurryfox**


	5. Special People

**Gallagher Girls 5: Spy and Seek  
**_Don't own anything but the story! (Forgot disclaimer last time!)_

**Chapter Four: Special People**

The mysterious woman sounded young. She was probably not much older than myself. I glanced through the slit in the wall. The woman was hidden from my view.

"Vixen?" Mom asked tentatively. "Is that you?"

The woman, 'Vixen", gave a quiet bark of laughter. "I'm hurt that you can't even recognize your own principle agent, especially since you had called me in to take a position as a teacher. Wouldn't that make more of a student-teacher?"

An unrecognizable male voice said mildly, "Stop playing games with them. It's not healthy."

"Shut up, _Fennec_!" snapped Vixen.

Dad arched an eyebrow. "Since when have you been 'Fennec'? I thought it was always 'Corsac,' hmm?"

It is," the male voice answered irritably. "You should stop calling me that, _mi volpe femmina_."

"I like it," replied Vixen. "Right, the point: I'm here to confirm that I get the stage at the welcoming dinner…" Her voice trailed away.

It seemed like the air had suddenly become more alert. Vixen giggled quietly and whispered, "How like your father." She raised her voice slightly and said, "If you want to eavesdrop, Ms. Morgan, take care to not hide in an area where your scent spreads to my range of detection. It will get you caught one day on an operation, you know."

I swore under my breath in Russian.

Corsac snorted and muttered, "How unfeminine."

There was a slap and Corsac was swearing in Russian himself. Vixen hissed, "Don't be sexist, my little-packaged Fennec!"

Corsac growled, "How would you know, _mi volpe femmina_? Surely I haven't slept with you yet." He earned himself another smack.

I covered my mouth to stifle my laughter at the two strangers' crude language. It was almost as if they weren't human.

The woman's voice cut through the air more sharply now. "Cameron Ann Morgan, get out of that vent before I come slit your arteries!"

"Hey! That's my daughter you're talking to!" my mother said indignantly.

The woman answered with a careless, "So? I just might follow through with it. I'm not the best in interrogation for nothing."

Mom raised her voice, "Cammie, come to my office now."

I did. Before I pushed the door open, I heard Vixen's voice counting off, "50 feet…25 feet…and in 10 seconds now." Damn, that woman has amazing skills. I entered the office just as she murmured, "Zero."

I turned the short corridor and in front of my parents, aunt and Covert Operations teacher was a young woman, who true to her voice looked about 17 or 18. Beside her was a tall Italian man whose hand was resting firmly on the girl's shoulder. And mind you, he was hot and young…maybe 21?

The girl grinned, revealing unnaturally long eyeteeth. "You are very much like your father described." She reached up to her throat and stroked a pendant that was attached to a white choker with lace ruffles and thin chains looping around her neck. It glittered eerily.

I saw the other stranger's hand tighten on her shoulder slightly. The girl dropped her hand to her side. She was wearing white, knee-high platform boots with a short ruffled skirt and a lacy corset with long sleeves that left her shoulders bare.

"It's called Lolita." Vixen said quietly. Her unblinking shadowy amber eye that was revealed from her long bangs had a slitted pupil, like a cat, and shone gold in the setting sun's light. Her skin glowed and the ends of her short, flared hair glowed golden.

I shook my head to clear it. "Who are you?" Madame Daubney would have been horrified.

The girl smiled mischievously. "Classified," she sang. "But you'll find out just a little more soon."

Aunt Abby shook her head, almost in exasperation. "You must have picked up too much from me."

Vixen turned her slitted eyes to Abby. "And who's fault was that? As my handler, you could have stopped it, no?"

"All of us combined couldn't have stopped you from becoming like Abby," Solomon said in a low voice.

The girl narrowed her eyes at him. "Except when you're drugged."

He turned away, like he was embarrassed, and Vixen smirked. Corsac snarled softly.

I nervously edged away. Vixen, without glancing in my direction, hissed at him and he quieted.

Suddenly from behind me, the office doors banged open and Macey and Bex, followed by a chagrinned Liz, came stalking in. Bex called, "Cammie! Thank goodness you're all right. The welcoming dinner is supposed to commence…"

She stopped talking once she saw my mother, father, aunt, hot teacher and two strangers in the office. Liz awkwardly waved. "Hi, Headmistress Morgan…"

Mom smiled warmly at Liz. "Hello, Elizabeth, Rebecca, Macey…"

Macey hardly looked surprised at the sight. She put a firm grip on Bex and asked sweetly, "Mind if we steal Cammie, Headmistress?" Without waiting for approval, Macey grabbed my arm and dragged me out. I heard Abby laughing in the background.

We reached our suite and Macey shut the door behind her. She said, "Welcoming dinner starts in ten—"

She was interrupted by an announcement from the intercom. My mother's voice said, "Welcome back to Gallagher Academy, girls. Tonight, we have a special guest with a special performance, so please do not wear your uniforms. Mind you that uniforms will be required after today."

Liz stared at the intercom. "That's not normal."

"Bloody hell, its not," muttered Bex.

Macey shrugged and as she pulled out her makeup case, said, "At least now we won't have to change." She pulled out a kohl eyeliner pencil. "Eyes open, Cameron. I'm not letting you go without this."

I opened my mouth to protest, but she cut me off. "Think of it as an apology for running off." I shut my mouth and let Macey line my eyes.

Bex had an impish look on her face and if Bex ever had that face, let's just say something bad is about to happen to someone.

98 seconds later, we joined the throng of other Gallagher girls moving towards the dining hall. By the time all hundred Gallagher girls were seated, my mother had ascended to the podium. She started out with the traditional recitation of vows or whatever they were called, the whole "honor her sword" thing.

"Welcome back to Gallagher Academy." My mom said with a wide sweep of her arms. "Some of you have noticed a slight change in the staff. Agent Abigail Cameron has agreed to join us permanently, or at least as permanently as possible, as the senior Advanced Intel class, one of the side courses taken in addition to Covert Operations. As you heard earlier on the announcements, we have a very special guest joining us. She has accepted to become a staff member and some of you will get to know her very well…or at least more well than anyone else would. Please welcome, Agent Vixen and her handler, Agent Corsac."

The mystery girl from Mom's office strode into the room with Corsac by her side. Much like the time Aunt Abby first came to Gallagher Academy, there was a chorus of "Wow, she's pretty" and "Who is she?" This time, there were also several mingled whispers of "He's hot!" and a general collective gasp because there was another male in the room…yet again, like the time Solomon joined the staff.

Once again, the slight bounce in Vixen's step made her hair flare out and catch gold light from the rays of sunlight. She made her way to the front and kissed Mom's cheek! Mom responded with a warm hug and a smile and handshake for Corsac.

Vixen smiled and said, "It's nice to be back again! I know this is a very strange set-up for most of you, so I'll make my talking short and …performance …well, I can't change it now." She shrugged and continued projecting her voice across the hall. "My name is classified, so you may refer to me by my codename, Vixen, and nickname that some of my coworkers have dubbed me, Lady Fox. As you can see, I am not much older than all of you. That is because I've worked in the field at a much earlier age. On to the more important points…I will be teaching the seventh graders in Basic Intel and Interrogation and the senior class in Advanced Interrogation. Those of you in my senior class, pay close attention to the following performance, as you too will learn to do as I do and gain skills required for psychologically twisting people and gaining Intel. For the rest of you ladies, you'll be seeing me around, possibly in some of your other classes."

She stopped talking and Mom announced, "Agent Vixen has agreed to show you now how she performs and gains basic Intel. At the end of her performance, she will be able to provide each and every one of you a quick biography of yourself. She will also assign homework for those in her class."

The lights dimmed and Vixen stood alone in the spotlight. And at that moment, she revealed the last piece of shocking news. "One more thing, ladies, when you are capable of performing and gathering Intel, you will perform…and you will find and be able to describe the lives of some special people who will be joining us later in the year…assuming you get that good." She smiled and again revealed her sharp canine teeth. "And don't tell me you DON'T know who I am referring to!"

~ Spy and Seek ~

To be Continued

**AN: You know whom I'm talking about! Don't tell me you don't! This story will be very long, so I think several of the MAJOR character will not appear until a few more chapters. Sorry for the disappointment (if any). Review your thoughts on OCs and character/plot development!**

**~Flurryfox**


	6. Lingerie

**Gallagher Girls 5: Spy and Seek  
**_Don't own anything but the story and my OC, Vixen! (Forgot disclaimer last time!)_

**Chapter Five: Lingerie?**

Believe it or not, Vixen was singing. I mean, seriously, who sings at dinner? Like randomly to?

The girl on stage had a little devilish smile plastered on her face. She was totally owning the performance. Amazing voice, looks, actions…

Girls around me were shifting, moving to the beat of the pop song the girl was singing. Out of nowhere, strobe lights were flashing, blinking, winking, and blinding us all. Fog was billowing out from the sides of the stage.

"What the bloody hell?" Bex muttered under her breath. "How the hell did she get all this stuff onto the stage?"

The figure on staging was bouncing around now. Girls had gotten up and were dancing. Even the teachers were moving to Vixen's song.

She suddenly stopped moving and stood still, strong…

"_And now, disappear._" Vixen whispered the last words into the microphone. The lights flashed and danced. We were blinded. And she was gone.

"Where'd she go?" Macey shouted over the clamor of the girls.

The woman's voice echoed around us. There was no way to pinpoint her location. She was saying, "Find me. Find me now."

The girls of the school gathered near the center of the dining hall. We huddled. We must protect our sisters from this crazy psycho.

After what seemed like an eternity, Vixen stopped talking for a moment. "You girls have just failed miserably." She came stalking into our view, no smile or laughter on her face. Her eyes were cold. "How do you expect to gather Intel if you can't even find your target? This is something you've studied in Covert Operations!"

She looked ready to rip all the girls from limb to limb. "If you're not in any of my Advanced Interrogation class, go away and eat. Seniors, come with me now." With that, she swept from the hall. The other girls glanced at each other with terrified eyes. I searched the teacher's table for my mother. She merely jerked her head slightly in Vixen's direction.

I shared an edgy look with Bex before pulling Liz and Macey in Vixen's direction. Tina, Anna, Eva, Mick and a couple other girls followed us.

We caught up with Vixen in the hallway. She spun around. "Looks like I have to send you all to boot camp." She smiled now, almost cattily. "Pack your bags. I'm taking you to real life intelligence gathering. You have 5 minutes to be on the helicopter."

I blinked at her bluntness and her ever-changing personality. And she was gone again.

"How does she do that?" Tina muttered.

Anna shook her head. "Never mind that. We'd better get going before she comes back to rip our throats out!" Eva nodded her agreement.

All of us shared a look before running to our rooms to get our stuff. We were on the helicopter in 4 minutes. Vixen was leaning against the wall with a Victoria's Secret catalogue in her hand. "How nice of you all to join me." She closed the magazine with a snap and gestured the driver to start flying. Then, she turned back to us.

"Debrief," Vixen said quietly. "You will be working in New York as models. You cannot turn down this mission. If you do, the nation is at risk. You will become top supermodels in one month and walk the runway in the next. During this time, you will find ALL the potentially dangerous people. They may be right by your side or only in the audience. You will find them, interrogate or gather Intel in any way and report back to me in two months. If you lose the chance to catch anyone…let's just say…you're really screwed."

"What do you mean, supermodels?" Liz interrupted. "We're just girls."

Vixen smiled her toothy smile. "No, you're Gallagher Girls. You can handle this simple mission. It's not hard. The worst that can happen is you screw up the mission, break your ankles and become an international laughingstock."

"You call that simple?" Bex asked dryly.

Vixen turned slightly to eye her. "More simple than what is was supposed to be. No fancy clothes to worry about this time. Instead, you get cute lingerie. And millions of viewers…and of course, Solomon, Abby, Headmistress and someone else as well as Corsac will be there most the time to oversee your progress."

"Lingerie?" choked out Anna.

Vixen's cold smile softened slightly. "Yes, lingerie. You know, underwear?"

"That's indecent." Macey said.

"And who are you talk, Miss McHenry? But, given certain circumstances, you can't back out…no matter how much you want to. Besides, the life you'll have to live in these next two months will be very fun. That…I can guarantee." Vixen sighed before curling up on top of a pile of satin pillows. "Now…girls, go to sleep. You're are going to need it."

I just stared at her. Lingerie? Supermodel? What kind of chameleon models lingerie?

"Breath Cammie, breath!' Liz said, whacking me on the back.

I choked. "What are you doing Liz?"

She looked at me with her big eyes and said, "You look like you're about to faint."

"I kind of feel like it. I find Dad and now lingerie model?"

Macey looked interested though. "Lingerie…supermodel…oh damn! I think we're modeling for Victoria's Secret…and on their annual fashion show!"

Bex looked horrified. "What kind of mission is this?"

"An intelligence mission, obviously." Macey said. "Wait a moment…why am I in this class? I've only finished my first year of Covert Operations…I should be with the juniors still!"

"No…you belong in this class." Vixen said. "You'll be trained during this program. And I had to pull you into this mission because you're like the only one who can definitely handle the heels."

"What has the world come to?" I muttered.

~ Spy and Seek ~

"Wake up, ladies!" Vixen's sharp words pierced through the still air. She stood by the helicopter door with a hand on her hip. "We're out in 5. Please don't kill anyone buy accident in the next two months, because, believe me, you are going to want to."

"What?" Tina asked. "Super-modeling is going to be fun!"

Vixen bared her sharp eyeteeth in a wicked smile. "Then you've never been backstage during a show before. Come on, let's go."

The helicopter landed with a gentle bump. I was freaking out…internally, of course. I'm sure everyone else was too…except maybe Macey who has probably done this stuff before.

Vixen hopped out of the helicopter with her long dark waves of hair fluttering behind her. Wait…long? She had short hair like 2 seconds ago! Gosh, she's surprisingly fast.

With Bex and Liz flanking me on both sides, I followed Macey out the copter into the blinding light. The night sky was illuminated with all these bright lights. It was so confusing. There was light in the night and sky indoors. Men with headsets were waving us over. Other women were running about with a couple other leggy models in tow.

"What the hell!"

The screams of surprised voices shattered the night air. Vixen stalked forward. "Miss me?"

A photographer came running towards us. We girls had huddled together while Vixen went to talk. It was strange. Almost surreal.

Macey suddenly broke free from the group. She sidled up to the photographer Vixen was talking to. "Russell?" she asked.

The man turned. "Macey! What are you doing here?"

"Er…" Macey pointed to Vixen. "She brought me?"

Vixen waved her hand. "Sorry for crashing the photo shoot, but we were scheduled to land here."

A woman in a neat pencil skirt and jacket came hurrying towards Vixen. "Vix? You're a little early…for once."

Vixen smiled slightly. "No, I'm just on time for once. I brought some acquaintances of mine. They are strong. They can walk the runway."

"You didn't say you'd be bringing like fourteen of them."

"They need only to walk once, if necessary."

The woman stared at Vixen. Vixen just tilted her head slightly to one side and said innocently, "What?"

"The girls…are you sure they can walk the runway? We need seasoned models, not armatures."

Vixen seemed to smile genuinely. "These girls are amazing. They will be perfect in one month. Train them please."

"Fine." The woman scribbled something down on her clipboard. "Can I get their info?"

Vixen replied, "I sent in the papers already. Now, if that's all, where are the Angels?"

"Coming on up, with no idea you're here."

The girl gave the woman a quick 'thanks' and turned to us again. "Girls, your covers are yourselves minus the academy. Go make yourselves at home…and look NATURAL. You'll never make it down the Victoria's Secret runway otherwise."

Liz started hyperventilating. "We're seriously at Victoria's Secret? I thought you were joking!"

"I never joke with this kind of work." Vixen said. "You have not known me long enough to make those kinds of inferences. Remember that. One more thing, Solomon will debrief you shortly with missions within this mission later on within these two months. Be prepared."

Vixen walked away towards a group of models. I stared at Macey. "Do you know these people, Mace?"

Macey twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "Some of them. I finally know why that Vixen seems so familiar. Vixen models for VS. She's like the VS Angel's pet or something like that."

"What? She's way too short to model." Tina whispered.

Macey shook her head. "No, but she can walk in ridiculously high heels. And I don't mean like 6-inches. I mean platform heels that go up to more than nine inches."

I stared at them. "I think I'm going to faint."

Macey glanced at me. "Calm down, Cammie. Once you get the hang of it, this runway is actually quite fun."

"You've been on it?" Bex asked, shocked.

Macey smiled and said, "Well, yeah. I HAVE been asked to be on Vogue. The Senator's wife didn't approve. All the more reason to do it. Oh wait…let me introduce you to some of the Angels. I worked with them several years ago." Macey beckoned us to follow her and she waved over a couple of tall models. "Chanel, Lily! Hey! Haven't seen you guys much lately. Where are Candice and Rosie?"

"Macey?" asked the dark haired woman. "How did you get here? We're supposed to be doing some stuff for the fashion show in two months."

The brunette waved to the rest of us. "Are these friends, Macey?"

"Yes," Macey gestured to us in turn. "Guys, this is Chanel." Macey gestured to the dark-skinned one. "And this is Lily." The brunette…

"These," Macey waved to me and the other Gallagher girls, "Are Bex, Liz, Cammie, Anna, Tina, Mick, Eva, Kim, Courtney…"

I waved. "Uh…hi? Sorry for crashing?"

Lily snickered. "Don't worry about it, darling. It's much too fun to watch. Oh, there's Candice, Rosie, Behati…"

She was cut off by Chanel. "Oh my god…is that Vixen? Look, Lily, with Alessandra, Adriana and Miranda?"

"Wait, you seriously know her?" Macey asked.

Lily tore her gaze from Vixen. "Uh, yes! She's almost a legend here! She's worked with Ale and Miranda since like seven years ago?"

Chanel wrapped her short pink robe around her tightly. "Come on, I want to see if she's really the Vix Alessandra talks about." She ran off.

Lily glanced at us before beckoning. "Come on, I'll introduce you to some of the other Angels. And Mace, so hi to Randamay too. She's just gotten back from maternity leave."

"She has a kid?" Macey looked thunderstruck.

"Yep," Lily tugged on Macey's arm and along the way, grabbed the hand of another model. "Behati, guess who's here?"

"What?" Behati asked. "Where are you taking me?"

"Vixen!"

"Vixen? Are you sure?"

There was a clamoring rising up now. Several accented voices of models were echoing, "Vixen? Where?"

Our teacher rematerialized by our side. "Girls, hang on for a bit. I'll take you to your temporary rooms soon." She waved to the models she was talking with early. "Come here, Ale, Adriana, Randa…"

The tall women walked over in neat, criss-crossed steps. The middle one said, "Hi girls! Is this your first modeling thing?"

Vixen merely turned to us. "Speak up, gals."

"For them yes, but I hope you remember me?" Macey asked sweetly.

The shortest of the three models hugged Macey. "Macey! How're you doing, sweetheart?"

"Choking me here, Randamay," gasped Macey.

"Whoops," "Randamay" guiltily said and slipped her arms off Macey.

"It's okay, Miranda." Macey introduced us all once again.

Vixen pointed to the models in turn. "This is Alessandra, Adriana and Miranda. Famous if you stalk the fashion world. Now that you've settled in sort of…welcome to Boot Camp."

"You're putting them through Angel Boot Camp?" asked Adriana. "That was harsh."

Vixen turned to the models with a mischievously innocent smile. "No, these girls are stronger than that. They will go through Angel Boot Camp on steroids with a side of Paparazzi training."

"Oh shit." It took me too long to realize that it was I who said that.

~ Spy and Seek ~

To be Continued

**AN: I'm in a fashion spazz, so you, my lovely readers, get thrown in with modeling and runways! Poor Cammie. Do you think she'll survive modeling lingerie of al things?**

**~Flurryfox**


	7. My Proteges

**Gallagher Girls 5: Spy and Seek  
**_Don't own anything but the story and my OC, Vixen! (Forgot disclaimer last time!)_

**Chapter Six: My Protégés**

Vixen smiled, almost cruelly. "That should be your thought, Cameron. Now, come. Your rooms await." She turned around and disappeared down the stairs.

We followed obediently. Bex whispered, "Is it just me, or does she seem a little sketchy?"

"Sketchy? How?" I asked. "She's a very... well-rounded person."

"Too well-rounded, don't you think?" Bex replied as she walked.

Liz interrupted softly, "Vixen must be very gifted."

"We're very gifted," Bex muttered. "Vixen is abnormally so. She's actually a little creepy."

Macey waved her hand dismissively. "Vixen is special."

A low voice hissed quietly, "You girls have no idea just how quote 'special' Vixen really is. She's not what meets the eye."

I spun around to come face to face with Vixen's handler, Corsac. Liz squeaked in surprise.

Macey squinted at him. "Then what is she, exactly?"

Corsac shook his head. "Remember not everything is as it seems." He lengthened his stride to catch to the agent he was handler to.

I glanced at Bex. She merely frowned, as if to say, "If that's not fishy, then what is?

Anna Fetterman caught up to us. "What was that about?"

I responded with, "I'm not sure actually."

Anna opened her mouth to reply, but suddenly murmured, "Don't turn around Cammie, but I think I just saw a familiar face."

"Familiar as in special like us?"

"Yes."

I glanced at a metal piece attached to the wall of the studio and caught a flash of green. "I see, Anna."

I nudged Bex who gave a nod, unnoticeable to anyone but a trained agent. I saw her give Liz a heads up, who in turn poked Macey. I sped up my pace slightly to tell Vixen, but as I turned the corner into the building's lobby, I found Vixen smiling sweetly at the receptionist and Mom with Solomon and Abby standing in the clearing. Mom was not smiling and looked rather upset. Our CovOps teacher beckoned.

I sent my roommates a worried glance. Solomon said in a low voice, "Why so worried, Miss Morgan?"

I turned towards my teacher and said innocently, "Nothing, Mr. Solomon."

He clearly did not believe me, but made no motion to say so. As the other girls assembled, Vixen returned with a handful of plastic cards and no trace of the sweet smile from before. She threw the cards at Abby without a backwards glance.

She said, "Those are your room keys. Drop off your belongings and then do whatever. You curfew is in two hours."

My internal clock told me that it was about 10 o'clock. Gallagher Academy's welcoming dinner seemed years away when it had started merely four hours ago.

Vixen continued speaking. "There will be fittings and photo shoots tomorrow. Solomon here will give further instructions tomorrow as there will be a mini-mission within this exercise." Vixen left without another word, but as she stalked off, her hand reached to her throat to stroke that eerie choker before drifting down to her waist and pulling out a sliver of glittering silver metal. Her handler eyed her before following the girl.

Aunt Abby passed out the plastic cards to each of us and shooed us away. She then left in the same direction Vixen and her handler had gone with an emotionless mask covering her beautiful features. Mom smiled tiredly at me before waving us off and following Abby.

I returned her smile before walking towards my waiting roommates and stepped into the elevator. Funny how everything is in one building...

My roommates and I dumped our stuff in our suite and what a nice room it was! It was a large room with pale crème-colored walls and gold accents like the door handles and elegant columns. Two bunk beds were situated near the windows. The sheer gold curtains had been pulled back to give the guest a beautiful view of a full moon.

"Nice!" Bex said as she ran her hand over smooth bedposts. Macey just smirked as if she knew about this already (which since she was a McHenry, I would assume so.) Liz dropped her bagging on the floor as I tried to locate the dressers and stuff.

"Anyone one know where the closet or wardrobe is?" I asked. "This place is too big."

Macey brushed past me and poked her head into the bathroom. "Yep. It's in the walk-in right before the bathroom. This place tops that Four Seasons hotel I stayed at when I was on the Senator's campaign!"

Bex chucked her duffel at one of the top bunks. "I call this one!" she yelled. We scrambled to claim our own beds and Liz even pushed me from the other top bunk. "Mine!" she cried, laughing hysterically.

"Liz!" I shouted, laughing as well.

"We got like one and half hours left. What should we do?" asked Bex from her bed.

"Go spy on Mr. Eye-candy! Duh!" Macey said, rolling her eyes.

"As much fun as that sounds, that is just a little disturbing." Bex replied dryly.

Macey flipped her dark hair. "He's hot and you know it!"

I tapped my chin thoughtfully. "Well, my mom did go with him and Abby and the girl and her handler…"

"I love how you refer to her as 'the girl'," mused Bex mildly. "Especially when I think she might be older than you."

"Don't think," Liz interrupted. "Know. She's eighteen as of now."

Macey twirled a strand of hair between her her fingers. "I suppose you hacked the CIA database."

Liz looked troubled. "No. She's seriously classified in the CIA. I actually had hacked into their sub-database for lab experiments, ET stuff and such."

"Why's she there?" Bex asked, alarmed. "MI6 only has a file on people/things in the lab database if they ARE the experiment. Mum said that the CIA isn't too much different."

Liz's features darkened slightly. "If that's the case, that means our teacher is some sort of experiment. It might even explain why such a well-trained operative still has a handler with her at all times."

I stayed silent. I mean, who wouldn't after hearing that kind of news?

PROS AND CONS OF HAVING YOUR INTERROGATION TEACHER BE A CIA LAB EXPERIMENT

A LIST MADE BY CAMERON ANN MORGAN

Pro: She's must know a lot about the CIA's internal affairs.

Con: Including all the not so good looking stuff.

Pro: She IS an interrogation teacher.

Con: She's an INTERROGATION teacher.

Pro: …I've got nothing.

In the next five minutes, Macey said firmly, "No use for us to brood about it. Come on! A little more than an hour to stalk Solomon!"

Sighing, Liz shut her laptop and let herself be dragged out by Macey. Bex and I had no choice but to follow. Somehow, Macey immediately pinpointed Solomon's suite room. She pulled a bobby pin from her hair and was just about to pick the lock when we were interrupted by an loud, angry shriek from inside the room.

"I nearly lost my damn throat because of you!" screamed Vixen from inside. A split second later, there was a dull thump and I leapt back as the point of a silver dagger protruded through the wooden door.

The girl's screams seemed to increase in volume as the four of us looked at each other nervously. Bex suddenly smiled mischievously and pulled out a small bug.

"Hey! That's my miniature robot-camera prototype!" Liz whispered indignantly. "You can't be seriously about putting it though. I don't know if it will blow!"

Bex shrugged and tossed it to the floor. She carefull nudged it under the crack of the door just as Vix started yelling again.

"YOU CAN'T JUST REAPPEAR! Damn it Matt, my effing cover was nearly blown here 4 years ago because of you! And all you can say is 'hey'?"

Liz pulled out her viewing screen for her camera and the image flickered on slowly. Vixen was on one side of the room with both Aunt Abby and her handler holding her back. On the other side was Dad with Solomon blocking Vixen's path towards Dad. Mom just desperately gestured for Vixen's to lower her voice.

"Vix…" warned Corsac. "This isn't a mission anymore. You are here to train the girls."

"A mission nonetheless," replied Vixen coldly. Her voice seemed to tremble ever so slightly.

"You didn't need to bring them here of all places," said my mom angrily. "And you could've told me before making arrangements with _them_."

"Yes I did," spat Vixen acidly. "You told me to teach the interrogation and intel gathering. I'm teaching them just that! How do you want them to get information otherwise? They have large number of people to find. They have everyone looking at them. They can't make any mistakes. Do you want them to do this for the first time and have never done this before? You KNOW what some missions ask of us. I don't ever want to see someone go through what _Red_ did."

"Who's Red?" whispered Bex.

I shrugged. "How should I know?"

The image on the screen flickered again. Dad shook his head. "What do you care about the girls? I know what you are."

Our teacher shook slightly and immediately, her handler had tightened his grip on her shoulder. Vix snarled softly, "I may not have emotions like a normal person and I may not have a true mother's maternal feelings, but they are MY protégés and that loyalty must never be broken."

Liz whispered, "Oh…whoopsy daisy…"

Bex groaned softly, "Please not whoopsy daisy, Liz…"

"Run!" squealed Liz.

I darted back with Liz in tow. Macey swore behind me just as a sharp bang rang through the hallway and a nasty odor spread.

Immediately, Solomon's suite door burst open and my Mom and Dad, Solomon, our other teacher and her handler came running out, wheezing.

"What did you put in it?" I whispered to Liz as I felt my eyes begin tearing up.

Liz pinched her nose and shook her head. She didn't know apparently. We our ran off. Surprisingly, no one from the hotel staff came running. Which was rather odd, since it smelled like …nothing?

"What happened?" Macey muttered. "It smelled like a dump five seconds ago. Now's it's like gone?"

Liz sniffed the air. "I'm not quite sure. I'll have to ask Fibbs later…but I know for sure that it isn't harmful—"

She broke off which a yelp as a black blur pinned her against the wall by the throat.

"You!" growled Vix. "What are you going to do if that was a real taget meeting? Your mission would have been screwed over!"

Bex jumped to pry Vixen's fingers from Liz, but was shoved back by the angry girl.

"Vixen, put her down!" My mother said sharply as she came into view with Abby.

Liz was still struggling to breath.

"Down, Vix. Now!" Solomon barked at her.

She didn't respond to the command. Vixen stood frozen, staring at Liz with a peculiar look. I spotted Corsac from the corner of my eye. A moment later, Liz was on her feet gasping for air and Vixen was on the floor unconscious with a stun needle in her shoulder.

Corsac frowned and her gently picked up Vixen's body. "This certainly hasn't happened in some time. Maybe it was the environment that brought back old memories or it was Matt."

Abby stroked Vixen's face almost lovingly. "She still remembers, huh?"

Remember what? I thought.

"As for you four," my mother said coolly. "You shouldn't be here."

"Or at least shouldn't have been caught," interrupted Solomon with a frown.

"We'll be just leaving now…" Macey started down the hallway. Immediately, Abby reached out and blocked her path.

"Not off the hook yet, Macey," Abby said with a small smirk.

I winced as Macey gave Abby a full-on death glare. Ah, memories of junior year…

~ Spy and Seek ~

**To be Continued**

**A/N: Thank you guys for the sweet reviews :) For those of you who hate my character, please bear with her a little longer. I think I have an interesting enough history for her to add some spice to Matt and Cammie's father-daughter relations. Again, thank you and don't kill me for updating so late.**

** ~Vixen's Secret (was Flurryfox)**


	8. Mission Start

**Gallagher Girls 5: Spy and Seek  
**_Don't own anything but the story and my OC, Vixen!_

**Chapter Seven: Mission Start!**

Lucky for us, we got off with a warning from Mom, a disapproving look from Solomon and a threat from Abby… (She said she'd chain us in our room and the let Vixen on us…which kind of scares me, really.).

Back in our room, Liz went to sleep. She said something about needing to wake up early tomorrow for. Bex and Macey, on the other hand, stayed up way later than I did. Macey was flipping through her catalogues again and Bex…well Bex was just 'Bex-ing' again.

Presently, I slept. With all the things going on, anyone who wasn't tired had to be just a little crazy (for example, look at Macey and Bex.)

PROS AND CONS OF OUR CURRENT SITUATION

A LIST MADE MY CAMERON ANN MORGAN

Pro: We seem to be on a legit mission. It rivals that of Solomon's practice runs.

Con: It's on a fashion show…and chameleons don't belong in the spotlight like that, especially in their underwear

Pro: No Blackthorn Boys out here to see us.

Con: Mom did mention a 'them' which I believe is not good news for us.

Pro: Vixen has done stuff like this before.

Con: Apparently, she was nearly compromised the last time she was here,

Pro: Macey won't be attacking me with some make-up.

Con: There are make-up artists here who will.

Pro: I'm running out of these….

Con: Vixen is some sort of lab experiment.

Con: That's just scary.

Con: I can't walk in heels.

Con: I think I have to on this runway show.

Con: Vixen's handler has a flipping stun gun with him at all times.

Pro: He is rather hot.

Con: Not as hot as Solomon.

Con: Solomon is Dad's best friend. That's just gross.

Con: Looks like the cons are winning. This situation is not a good one.

It was approximately 6AM (6:00 and 32 milliseconds to be exact) when Liz's alarm went off and there was a flurry of movement in all the rooms the Gallagher Girls were staying at. There were heavy footsteps outside our rooms and a woman or two screaming.

"Girls! Get your arses out of bed and look presentable in five!" came Vixen's yell. "Photo shoot in 1 hour, make-up in a half-hour and we need it to happen at 7:00 exactly when the sun is at the horizon! And I'm legally supposed to debrief you in 10 minutes."

I groaned. "Screw this…" I muttered, only to get a whump with a pillow. I rolled over to see a grinning Bex holding a pillow over me. "Rise and shine, Cammie!"

Around me, Macey was already up and looking like her model self. Liz already had her hair up and was just finished getting dressed. Macey glanced at Liz.

"You won't be needing a jacket. We're going to have to be in bathrobes in fifteen anyway." Macey flipped her hair and took a sip of coffee from somewhere. "I also really recommend you getting ready now, Cammie. VS doesn't have time for you to meddle. Things need to happen on time."

Five minutes later, I was ready and Macey had already ushered us all out of our room. Other girls had already gathered by Vixen and Aunt Abby.

"Where'd Mom and Mr. Solomon go?" I asked Abby.

She smiled lightly. "Your mother is back at the Academy for the day. Joe is prepping some mini-mission for you girls."

I nodded mildly. Vixen began waving for our attention. "Girls…today is your first day as models. The goal of this 'mission' is to locate the 15 people who do not belong here. These people can be anywhere. You might see them everyday without noticing and you might see them for about 30 seconds in the audience during the actual runway show. You have 2 months to gather intel on them. At the end of the show, you will report back to me and give me the names and bios on those fifteen people. That will be your first assignment grade. After giving me the names, you girls have 24 hours to capture all 15 misfits. I shall continue my lesson then."

Liz was practically crying now. "But…Miss Vixen? What happens if you aren't on the Covert Operations track?"

Vix turned to her slightly. "Tech people, you're assignment is to make sure that this process goes smoothly. Remember girls; you are in the eyes of the media. You cannot make a single slip, or you'll be compromised. Those of you who blow your covers will have some work to do with Mr. Solomon. You will also receive an automatic zero on this assignment. Oh and for those of your who are …shorter than 5' 9", I highly recommend doing some extra practice with walking in platform heels."

Bex waved her hand. "Uh, this isn't a Covert Operations course. Why are we doing field work?"

Vixen replied, "Because Solomon agreed to let me combine the courses for this assignment under the circumstances that you learn how to use you interrogation skills and intel gathering skills within an operation. Now, your op starts now. Do not get caught." She waved us away and walked towards some of the older models.

Liz mouthed wordlessly is shock. I patted her back. "Don't worry Liz, at least you aren't walking the runway in a pair of darn heels."

She just trembled. Nearby, Anna Fetterman was holding a pair of platform heels. "Help me!" she wailed.

I shrugged. "Sorry, Anna. I am totally the wrong person to ask about this. Check with Macey." I turned to call Macey over, but she was nowhere to be seen. "Uh…Bex, where'd Macey go?"

Bex shrugged. "I think she said something about hair and make-up."

I sighed. "Does she have nothing better to worry about?"

Suddenly, one of the VS technicians came running towards us. "Girls! You're supposed to be on hair and make-up. The photo shoot is in 45 minutes you know! Come on!"

She ushered us towards the brightly lit room with tall chairs and tables covered in different cosmetics. "Sit." The technician commanded. She waved over some more bustling workers. "Hair and make-up. 45 minutes till the shoot. We need to get that gorgeous sunrise in the background!"

Make-up artists and hairstylists pinched and plucked at my hair. Brushes were swept over my face with colored powders. I could barely even see my sisters around me. About half-hour primping later, my mousy hair was pulled up into fat rollers. My stylists had gone on to work on Tina's hair and Kim's make-up.

Beside me, Bex was swatting at the make-up artist who had just nearly poked her eye with the mascara wand. Macey was sitting languidly and reading a magazine and I couldn't even find Liz.

Oh wait. There she is. Elizabeth was talking to another technician about…lighting. (According to what I lip-read anyway).

"We need the new girls on set in five minutes!" called one of the photographers. "Why aren't they in their costumes yet?"

From around me, several people swore. "You're Cameron, right?" asked a young man. Once I nodded, he shoved a hanger with lingerie and a pair of wings into my hands. "Get dressed, quickly now."

I changed into said bra, panties and corset with a sheer train. Helpers pinned the little costume accents in place. Others strapped the white feathery wings on my back. I nearly staggered under the weight.

"She makes a lovely Muse, doesn't she?" The costume designer said mildly. "Cameron, you'll be the fourth model in the second segment of the actual runway show. Once one of the techs calls Line-up, make sure you're in place to walk the "Heavens" fashion segment. Right now though, we'll be getting photos of the full costume. These will be put up in the backstage so you can check you have everything on before you get on the runway."

All the time she spoke, she led me to the set. "This one is one of the Muse costumes. I want an angelic background…a pinkish sunrise will be good. Oh, and Cameron," the designer handed me something. "You'll be posing with this."

It was a small, golden harp. A fake one of course.

Another young women in green-blue lingerie with glittering crystal chains hanging from her arms and wings floated by to another set. She whispered, "Remember Cameron, you'll need a new pose after every camera click." And Vixen was already gone by the time I turned around.

Tina came wobbling towards me in crème colored bra and panties with glossy silk wrapped around her like a toga. Little gold wings had been strapped onto her back. "Cammie, this is killing me!" she mouthed at me with a wry laugh.

I laughed with her as two guys helped us up the little stairs in front of the pink sunrise. White cloud props were brought out. And the photographer positioned his camera. From a set over, Bex and Macey posed back to back like Charlie's Angels. Bex look a little disappointed that the gun prop she held wasn't real.

On the other set, our Advanced Interrogation and Intelligence mentor was curled again a rock with her feet tucked under her and her arms raised elegantly. She was smiling innocently at the camera. But after the last camera click, her innocent look was instantly replaced a grumpy I-am-so-darn-tired look.

"Cameron! Look at the camera please," the designer who spoke to me earlier called. "Look heavenly! Move your arms as needed."

I shifted awkwardly into another pose. The photographer smirked an oddly familiar smirk. Not to mention a very familiar green-eyed look. "Smile, Gallagher Girl," he mouthed.

I just stared.

~ Spy and Seek ~

**To be Continued**

**A/N: Thank you guys for the sweet reviews :) For those of you who hate my character, please bear with her a little longer. I think I have an interesting enough history for her to add some spice to Matt and Cammie's father-daughter relations. Again, thank you and don't kill me for updating so late.**

** ~Vixen's Secret (was Flurryfox)**


End file.
